This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have been conducting proteomic studies to identify host proteins that interact with HIV proteins in order to determine the structures of relevant complexes. Our structural studies focus primarily on complexes with the Tat transcription activator and Rev RNA export factor, both RNA-binding proteins. Graphical analyses of the structures utilizing Computer Graphics Laboratory tools are instrumental for this work.